Story of a Girl
by Keily Bee
Summary: A song about Bella, in Jake's Point of View. A beautiful day at the beach. He starts to think about her, the way she acts...and the sadness that seems to disappear little by little each day. Songfic Story of a Girl by 3 doors down. ONESHOT.


**I really liked this song for Bella and Jake, I don't know why…ENJOY XD!**

* * *

_Crash._

Another wave hit the shore. I sighed. "Bella?" I waited for awhile, then looked over when I got no response. "Bella?" I said again. She didn't even hear me. She was staring atthe ocean, her eyes blank. Obviously her body was here, but her mind wasn't. And I had a pretty good idea of where it was. _"Bloodsuckers…" _I thought to myself.

_**This is the story of a girl  
**__**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
**__**And while she looks so sad in photographs  
**__**I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **_

If you were to snap a picture of Bella at any random moment, she'd look ghostly. Sure, she could fake a smile. But it wasn't true. It never reached her eyes. In those moments Ifeel her sadness, she's was like a lost kid, helpless and innocent.

_**How many days in a year,  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears?  
I can be so insincere Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror so how do you choose? **_

I once accidentally over-heard Charlie tell my dad about her nightmares. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in terror. It was becoming so common, it wasn'teven waking him up anymore. But he still knew she was having them, he could see the sleeplessness in her eyes. She tried to hide it. Sad smiles, fake laughter and a forcedenergy can only hide so much. And I could see it, she was trying. She really wanted to get better. She did. But it wasn't easy for her.

I know I'm lying to her when I tell her I know how she feels. I know I don't, I don't think anyone does. Her pain is just to severe. Even when I promise her she's going to get overit soon, I find myself doubting it. I might be able to get a taste of her pain every once and awhile, but she's living with it 24/7. I can't imagine what that must be like for her. I'monly seeing what it's like for her on the outside. I think I might die seeing how it was hurting her on the inside.

_**And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say **_

Yet lately… I'm starting to see something new in her. A change. She's happier, her smiles aren't always faked anymore. She actually laughs. I see her one day and the next I see some improvement. One day I'm thinking, wow, se still looks pretty messed up, and the next, I'm thinking she actually is looking better. I've noticed this throughout ourfriendship, and I'm guessing I was doing something right. Being her best friend and everything. I'd like to think I'm doing this for her, but to be honest, I'm probably doing it forentirely selfish reasons. I just want her with me.

_**This is the story of a girl  
**__**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her When she smiles **_

_**How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes **_

I know I love her. And I know she still loves the leech. I know that, yet I'm still here, on this beach with her. How many other guys would be? I wonder. I mean, ever since shefound out I was a werewolf, our conversations tended to end up in arguments about the Cullens. Even when I'm watching what I say…She can get so mad at me. I want to go back to the days when we were normal. When we could talk about anything, anything and still be friends. I just wish I knew how.

_**And the clothes that you wear  
Look swell the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say **_

"Bella?" I tried again.

_**This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her **_

**_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_**

I reached out and gently shook her shoulder. "Bells."

"Hmmm….What?" She looked at me, a bit shaken.

"Aw, come on Bells. You seriously weren't listening to me?" I said.

_**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world **_

"Sorry." She looked at me apologetically. "What were you saying?"

"Ok, now I'm hurt." I faked a pout.

"Aw, Jake!" She smiled and reached out, leaning on my knees. A half smile. Not completely real.

_**And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles **_

She leaned forward a bit more, now completely off the log she had been sitting on. "I guess I have been a little bit spacey lately…forgive me?"

I pretended to be deep in thought. "Maybe…" I smiled and quickly slipped my hands around her chest, tickling her.

"Jake!" she shrieked, falling over backwards in laughter.

I also laughed. I continued to tickle her.

"Stop! Mercy, mercy!" Our laughter mixed.

"Someone's got to teach you a lesson!" I said playfully.

"Ah! Jake!" she was running out of breath, but she was still laughing. "It wont ever happen again! Forgive me!"

"Hmm…ok." I said, stopping all of a sudden. I let her catch her breath. She laughed some more then sat up.

"So what were you saying?" She said in between giggles.

"Oh. Look a pigeon!" I said pointing in a random direction. She looked up.

"Made you look." I said, quickly jumping up and running off.

"Jake!" I heard her yell. I looked over my shoulder and saw her clumsily get up and run after me. Now with a real smile.

God, I loved her when she smiled.

_**When she smiles! **_

* * *

**I know the lyrics were probably pretty hard to follow sometimes. But wadda ya think? PLEASE R&R!**

**_-Sour Candy_**


End file.
